ProphecyOriginally named my safest place
by Fanny chan
Summary: Will the prophecy be fulfilled…or not? The whole story has also been ammended a little so as to make it not so cheesy. Heehee… Last chapter up! There may be a prequeal too, if you want it that is...
1. The Quest

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
********************  
Tomoyo: Fanny chan? I was wondering. Which is your favourite couple? Sakura and Syaoran or *blushes* me and Eriol?

Fanny chan: Both of them. Well the major coupling will be either one of those anyway. Although maybe the title will change, which is quite unlikely.

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Will the prophecy be fulfilled…or not? This fic was originally named "My safest place" I found my storyline would not fit the title. The whole story has also been ammended a little so as to make it not so cheesy. Heehee…  
  
********************

****

Prophecy…   
By Fanny chan

The Quest

A lone handsome demon wandered the streets. His dark puple-blue eyes carefully searching the crowd before him.

*********Flashback*********

**This Particular Demon's POV**

"Do you know what to do now?" asked a person hidden in the shadows. I bowed my head and nodded.

"Find the choosen ones and destroy them," I answered before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

****

End of POV

*********End of Flashback*********

The eyes fixed themselves on a Victorian mansion along the road. He then crossed the deserted road when suddenly he felt powerful magic. He felt himself stiffen a little, unable to move. However, he quickly overpowered that power. Shocked at the amount of power, the demon concentrated hard on the situation around him without moving a muscle.

He saw a little girl trapped in the bright headlights of a car a distance away. Suddenly, a auburned haired woman materialized before the oncoming accident and carried the frozen girl out of harm's way. Then she gave an ok signal to someone in the house before disappearing.

There was another powerful force of magic before time resumed itself. The demon smirked. "I guess that this should be their house." Then going to a nearby alleyway, he shimmered before disappearing completely.

A black haired girl in the house was fuming at the couple making out on the sofa in front of her. After a few more minutes to Tomoyo, and seconds in reality, Tomoyo asked the couple who had separated. "You know you two should get a room."

Syaoran and Sakura smiled. "Well, we did save that little girl over there Tomoyo. And don't worry. We'll get a room after we marry." "Which will be in about how many _years_?" Tomoyo muttered angriliy. Suddenly Syaoran's expression turned serious and he stiffened. "Did you just freeze yourself dear?" Sakura joked worriedly. "Did you just feel what I felt?" Syaoran asked. Sakura and Tomoyo shook their head. "A very strong wave of evil magic," was his reply. Tomoyo sighed. "Another day dedicated to demon hunting."

Just at that moment, the phone rang. "Hello, Tomoyo speaking." Tomoyo answered while Sakura sat on Syaoran's lap on the sofa. "Tomoyo? Meiling here. I saw an incident and I mean those supernatural ones. Come over here. NOW! AT THE MAIN SQUARE!"

Tomoyo hurriedly placed the phone back and grabbed her coat. "No time to waste and no touching up on your make up." Tomoyo said pointedly at Sakura. "We're outta here." Sakura grabbed a tissue and wiped her smudged lipstick off.

As they got out of the car at the place, Sakura gagged. The little girl they had saved earlier was torn apart limb by limb. Written in blood on the floor was "Good day. I just happen to come across this cute little princess who you happened to save. See you soon, choosen ones..." Tomoyo gasped and looked around frantically. Then she turned back just plain confused. "How come no one is taking notice?" "No one can see it," Syaoran was walking back to them. "I've checked." The trio looked weirdly at Meiling. "Why then, can you see it?" Sakura asked.

"How would I know? I'm not the choosen ones!" Meiling's expression said it all. Suddenly as by magic, literally, the words disappeared completely, along with the ripped carcass of the poor little girl.

*******************

How was it?!?!? Review plz and I won't be continuing 'Entwined forever' coz' I have writer's block. I see what I can do k? Meanwhile, ENJOY THIS FIC!!!


	2. The demons uncovered

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. Evic and the unknown is my own characters!  
  
********************  
Tomoyo: Okay. Here's the next chapter by Fanny chan. Hopefully you will like it…

Fanny chan: Yeah… sorry if it's confusing but I'll try to make it not so. Thanks 4 ur review too!! And review again!!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Will the prophecy be fulfilled…or not? This fic was originally named "My safest place" I found my storyline would not fit the title. The whole story has also been ammended a little so as to make it not so cheesy. Heehee…  
  
********************

****

Prophecy…  
By Fanny chan

The demons uncovered

"We need information," Syaoran suggested when they reached back the mansion. Tomoyo sighed. "We know, but where? We don't know much about the demon."

"Let's go check the sacred book while maybe Tomoyo could check the magical library," Sakura pouts. "Which only she can enter."

The three agreed and while the couple walked up the stairs leading to the attic, Tomoyo went into her room. Inside, Tomoyo stared at the mirror before waving her hand before it. A portal opened slowly yet suddenly. "Bring me to the library of magic!" Tomoyo commanded before she stepped in. Emerging, she stood in front of thousands of books.

Tomoyo smiled to herself. "Finally, peace and quiet." She thought silently. Sometimes, Sakura and Syaoran annoy her a little with their kissing, touching and so on so she'd like to be alone once in a while. Then Tomoyo raised her hands and commanded the shelves of books.

"Ancient books of magic, here my call. As your newest mistress, Tomoyo, give me the book which I require." The minutes passed slowly. Just as Tomoyo was about to give up, a small book flew out of one of the shelves before gently placing itself on Tomoyo's out-stretched hands. Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you ancient books and I shall now take my leave," she muttered before a portal swallowed her up.

Sakura was in Syaoran's arms on Tomoyo's bed. "What's taking Tomoyo so long?" Syaoran grumbled just as Tomoyo came out of the mirror. Tomoyo was all smiles. "I found something!!" she cried happily before she muttered another incarnation.

"O dear book, I thank thee. Open your pages and show me what I want to see." The pages flew by before coming to rest on a page. Tomoyo read it carefully.

"The Unknown. An evil creation which rule the underworld. He sends demons, which helps him do his dirty work. It was said there was a prophecy in ancient times that only one thing could destroy him, however, no one has ever read the prophecy. All they were given was this clue.

'If the choosen ones can stand united when the one evil enters their lives, they will slowly figure out the prophecy. But beware. If the meaning of this clue is misunderstood, danger would surely arise.' "

The choosen ones, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo glanced at each other puzzledly. Then the pages started flapping again.

"Evic. The highest-ranking demon of the underworld. However, If not for his human half, he could easily surpass the unknown so he and the unknown are obviously not on good terms. The unknown only calls on him for the extreme purposes. An example is killing the choosen ones."

Tomoyo nearly dropped the book as she reread it again. "I have a feeling that he is the demon after us, don't you?" Sakura stuttered. Syaoran nodded. "Perhaps so…Good work Tomoyo, we could not find anything much in the sacred book."

Tomoyo smiled, walked over the mirror. "Return to where you belong, O ancient one," she muttered before the book disappeared into her mirror. Then she turned back to her friends. "Let me go check the sacred book again k?" The couple nodded.

In the attic, Tomoyo placed her hands above the book and called out. "O great magicians, hear my call! Turn to the page which will show us all!" A strong gust of wind whipped Tomoyo's hair around her face as well as the pages of the book before it died down.

Tomoyo's eyes showed her surprise and confusion clearly as she read the page uncertainly.

"Love comes and goes,

However true love will always stay.

No matter how hard you hide,

No matter how far you run,

True love will chase you to the ends of the earth,

It will chase you beyond the horizon,

And beyond it even more.

So don't hide from your destiny and most importantly,

Your true love, Tomoyo.

It will come when you least expected it.

Beneath it was the neatly signed name of Sonomi Daidouji. Tomoyo gasped. "No wonder this was so familiar! Mother recited a line to me once. I remembered it as if it was yesterday."

*********Tomoyo's flashback*********

"What are you writing mother?" a 5-year-old Tomoyo asked curiously. Sonomi smiled however her eyes were a little glassy as she recited a line.

"True love will always stay Tomoyo. You will figure the true meaning behind this when you are older." Suddenly Sonomi's eyes returned to normal while little Tomoyo pondered over what her mother had predicted.

*********End of Tomoyo's flashback*********

"And I still wonder what she mean," Tomoyo ended, sighing. "I have a great example to follow from you guys, however, I'll never find the right guy!" Tomoyo wailed a little.

A person stood at the top of the building, smirking. He looked at the Victorian mansion and decided to overhear their conversation. "I'll never find the right guy!" he heard a girl cry. He grinned wider. "Now the fun begins."

*******************

Well? Wow! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well for all of those who don't get which power is whose, here's the list.

Tomoyo: Opening portals, finding items.

Sakura: Able to teleport and move things with her mind.

Syaoran: Ability to freeze or explode objects.

Sonomi: Acts as a messager who predicts the future.

Wondering how the choosen ones came to be? Wait till the next chapter but for the mean time, review review!!!


	3. The truth unveiled, or is it?

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. Evic Hiragizawa is my own character!  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: Please don't criticize me that I don't use an original storyline! I KNOW THAT!! I'll try my best to change the storyline k?

Tomoyo: *frowns* Yeah. Fanny chan still write while she still has lots of school work…but…THANKS FOR ALL THE GOOD REVIEWERS OUT THERE!!!

Fanny chan: Yeah!! THANX!!!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Will the prophecy be fulfilled…or not? This fic was originally named "My safest place" I found my storyline would not fit the title. The whole story has also been ammended a little so as to make it not so cheesy. Heehee…  
  
********************

****

Prophecy…  
By Fanny chan

The truth unveiled, or is it?

"Wake me up earlier next time!! I'm going already!" Tomoyo grumbled as she slung her back bag over her shoulder. "Have fun!" Sakura smiled as Tomoyo rushed out of the house.

Tomoyo cursed lightly as she glanced at her watch. "How am I going to get there so fast?" she thought silently. Then slowly, her anger vaporated after remembering a certain book in her magical library.

Rushing into the lecture hall, Tomoyo place her books on the small table as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Made it just in time." Suddenly two boys came in. Confused, Tomoyo turned to her best friend, Naoko, who was sitting on the row above her. "Are they new here?" Naoko turned from her eyes which had strangely become hearts turned to question marks. "I don't know. All I know is that they're both hot!"

Just then, the lecturer entered. "Good afternoon class. As you notice, we have two new students. They are identical twins from a university in England and had just transferred here to San Francisco. Hope you treat them as well as you treat Miss Daidouji over there who was from Japan. This is Mr Eriol Hiragizawa and Mr Evic Hiragizawa from England. Hope you treat them well!" Mr Carlton, the lecturer, introduced. Tomoyo stiffened. "Evic?!"

"Well, Mr Eriol and Evic Hiragizawa, sit wherever you want," Mr Carlton said, addressing Eriol and Evic. Eriol, who had his eyes closed ever since he stepped into the lecture hall, and Evic nodded slightly and walked to sit on either side of Tomoyo. A few groans and wolf whistles were heard but they were quickly ignored as soon the lesson started.

On arriving home, Tomoyo climbed up the stairs to her room. Entering her bedroom, she smiled in anticipation at her mirror before waving her hand before it.

In the library, Tomoyo sat on one of the many chairs and looked at the book in her hand. On the ancient cover was 'My Journal' emboidered in gold. Tomoyo smiled and turned the page, careful not to damage the book in any way.

Tomoyo turned the wrinkled pages before stopping on the page dated 31th January 1990.

"Today I went up to the attic for the first time. My mother used to scare me with the boogy man stories, which would scared me out of my wits. However I decided to enter the attic along with my best friends- Nadeshiko and Yelan, who will give me moral support. We have arrived at the attic door and Yelan, the bravest among us all, will pushed open the door."

Tomoyo frowned a little. It was a little boring not seeing exactly what happened in person. She touched the page slightly and spoke. "O ancient book, open a portal before me to take me to the exact time and place this had happened. OPEN!" A minature portal opened up and Tomoyo stepped in.

Tomoyo looked around and saw a younger version of her mother, along with Sakura's and Syaoran's mother. They were standing anxiously at the door of the attic. Tomoyo went closer. "Are you sure there's nothing inside?" Sonomi anxiously asked Yelan. Yelan chuckled. "Of course not!" With that, Yelan pushed open the door and they went in cautiously.

Suddenly bright lights enveloped the three girls. A grey streak of light entered Nadeshiko, a red streak entered Yelan while the last streak of brown entered Sonomi. Suddenly Nadeshiko and Yelan's aunty, who was Sonomi's mother, appeared at the doorway. "Try out your new powers girls," she smiled. "Just concentrate, you'll figure out."

Nadeshiko stepped out and concentrated hard. Suddenly, a locked book came out from an old locked chest. Nadeshiko concentrated on bringing the book to her hand, and she did it. However, when she tried to open the lock on the book, it reflected her magic. Nadeshiko shrugged. Next was Yelan. Yelan seemed sure of what to do. Yelan asked Nadeshiko to throw the book in the air and as the book went flying, it suddenly came to a complete stop. Then, before Nadeshiko and Yelan could do anything else, Sonomi went up and calmly placed her hand on the frozen locked book.

Suddenly, Sonomi went into a trance. Her eyes glazed over while she exclaimed in an unknown language. Only understood by her one and only daughter, Tomoyo, who was present at this particular event.

"By the power of unity! Power of hope! Power of LOVE! I call upon thy power to open thy sacred book!" Tomoyo mouthed as she translated it to herself. The book suddenly unlocked itself. The three friends' auras leaped out and unite. At that moment, Tomoyo felt her powers weakening as she was slowly pulled back to her present time.

Tomoyo glanced at the book in her hand as she read the final sentence. "Things had never been the same since." Suddenly all the books glowed a slight violet. Tomoyo gasped as a portal opened. "Please be all right, Sakura and Syaoran."

"So you are Eriol and Evic Hiragizawa, transfer students from England." Sakura nodded thoughtfully as she sat uncomfortably as soon she heard that one of them was named "Evic". Suddenly she heard hurried footsteps hurrying down the stairway. "Where's that demo… oh hi Mr Hiragizawa. What are you doing here?" Tomoyo immediately ammended as soon as she saw Eriol and Evic. Evic smiled a smile oozing with charm as he smoothly replied. "Why, we decided to visit you since we were in the neighbourhood Miss Daidouji, Miss Kinomoto. We'll be leaving now." Tomoyo remained unchanged.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "Where's Syaoran?" "He's working at the pub tonight." Sakura answered. 

At the pub, Syaoran's wristband, which was made by Sakura, glowed green. "I hope Sakura and Tomoyo are are all right," he thought as he walked to the phone to check up on them.

The brothers slowly left the doorway and walked toward the main road. Then Evic's eyes snapped open only to reveal the evil underneath. "That didn't work. What are you do now?" he asked aloud. Eriol's eyes merely kept close.

Evic went to class early the next day and found Tomoyo the only one there, writing in her note-book, Then his purple-blue eyes glowed a dark red before he walked up to Tomoyo. Cold clamy hands wrapped themselves fround her delicate neck before adding pressure.

Tomoyo choked and struggled in vain only to have the hands tighten the hold when suddenly, the door swung open and Eriol entered. A troop of police walked in lead by a plain clothed Meiling. They overpowered Evic with little effort and he was led away, struggling and kicking. However, he suddenly went pale and fell limp in the policemen's. However, he had more than given up the fight.

Tomoyo, shocked and scared, cowered in Eriol's arms when suddenly she felt an invisible portal opened out of nowhere and sucked her soul in.

"A dark haired person stood in front of her, facing her. However, his faced was shadowed. He mouthed certain words as Tomoyo opened and closed her mouth, repeating the words though no sound came out. All of a sudden, she felt herself dragged back to the real world."

Eriol looked at her in concern. "You were muttering some strange language just now." Tomoyo recovered and slipped out of his embrace. "It's nothing. Thanks for your concern."

Meiling then came out to her and motioned she would like to speak to Tomoyo alone. Eriol nodded understandingly and walked out of the door. "Tomoyo, remember you told me once that a good policewoman is very alert? Well, I recorded what you said in your so call trance just now and would you like to listen to it?"

Meiling pressed play and Tomoyo gasped.

"What does it say?!" Meiling asked, worried. Tomoyo shakily translated. "You will die, Tomoyo."

*******************

A cliffhanger! GOMEN NASAI!! Well, REVIEW!! PLZ R&R my other FICS TOO!!! 

P/S: 31th January is MY BIRTHDAY TOO!!!

Oh and if you are wondering why the books glowed violet and Tomoyo got anxious, it was as the books glow violet only when there is a demon in the house. It's the same with Syaoran's wristband.


	4. The strange advice

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: Okay. THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A LITTLE CONFUSING IF YOU DON'T READ THIS!! When I write 'Evic Hiragizawa', it means I'm referring to Eriol's 'brother' and if I only write 'Evic', it means I'm referring to the highest-ranking demon of the underworld.

Tomoyo: I hope you understand what Fanny chan is saying. If you don't, post it in the reviews, along with your e-mail address and she will explain more throughly to you k? REMEMBER TO REVIEW TOO!!!

Fanny chan: Take note too. My e-mail address have changed. It is now fanny_chan_denise@yahoo.com.sg 

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Will the prophecy be fulfilled…or not? This fic was originally named "My safest place" I found my storyline would not fit the title. The whole story has also been ammended a little so as to make it not so cheesy. Heehee…  
********************

****

Prophecy…  
By Fanny chan

The strange advice

Tomoyo calmed herself slowly and went to call the people waiting outside in while Meiling merely stood there, shocked. The door swung open and Naoko came in, followed by Eriol. Meiling bid her goodbyes and left, walking stiffly. "What was that about?" Eriol asked curiously.

"About your brother," Tomoyo answered evenly, careful not to give her secret about being the choosen ones away. Eriol looked surprise. "My brother? I never had one. I was the only child!" Tomoyo eyes widened as she confirmed his speech with Naoko.

"But the police was here! You called them!" Tomoyo shrieked at Eriol however, he looked plain confused. "Why, you must be imagining that!" Eriol reasoned. Tomoyo, really confused, whipped up the tape recorder which Meilng had lent her to show to Sakura and Syaoran. Her voice came out in high screeches, thus unabling to make out her words.

Tomoyo decided to skip lessons for that day. She had called everyone and everybody who came to know about Evic, including Sakura. She decided to check if he was in prison and it was what she expected. No such person was caught nor released nor bailed out.

Two days later, Tomoyo was still in total confusion. Finally, she came to a conclusion. "The real Evic used Evic Hiragizawa to confuse me and only me or Evic Hiragizawa is really the Evic which is out to get the choosen ones but he made a mistake or something and he erased everyone's memory except mine. Why…? Urgh! I'm really confused…" Suddenly she had a brainstorm. "MY MAGICAL LIBRARY!!" After that, she drove the way home.

Tomoyo marched up the stairs and to her magical library, her only place of relaxation. As Tomoyo slowly entered the portal, she turned towards the large tree in front of her window and caught a shreak of blue before it vanished. Tomoyo shrugged and entered the portal fully.

Outside, the person, or rather, demon, which had jumped off the tree returned to his original sitting place. "Good thing I have good reflexes if not she would have caught me," Evic said. "I knew I should not give my copy a mind of its own." Evic sighed. "Well, it's not really my fault now is it that I had to destroy him and use up my energy as well to erase those people's memories except Miss Daidouji's. I wonder where she went after entering her portal."

Tomoyo entered her library and sneezed. "Someone is thinking about me. I hope it is not that demon, Evic." Then she turned to a certain shelf. In front of each twenty-six books was the different letters of the alphabet. 

"O books of question, hear my call. Tell me if you remember Evic Hiragizawa." Three books flew out and spelled "Yes," Tomoyo was overjoyed. Then she asked again. "Did you sense him as the demon you sensed when he came to visit with his brother that other day?" This time a few books flew out. Some books duplicated themselves before they arranged themselves in a straight line in the air. "We are not sure. Sorry Mistress. All we felt is strong magic which belongs to the one demon and his name is Evic. Do not be decieved Mistress."

Tomoyo looked confused at the last part and mentally stored the information in her head. Then she thanked the books before exiting back into her room.

*******************

Note (again): Evic and Evic Hiragizawa are two different people, or maybe the same. Evic is the demon and Evic Hiragizawa is Eriol's 'brother'.

REMEMBER MY E-MAIL HAS CHANGED TO fanny_chan_denise@yahoo.com.sg PLZ R&R!!!!


	5. The events begins…

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: Hiya people! Hope you didn't get too confused. If you do, simply e-mail me at my **NEW** address. Well, enjoy this chapter.

Tomoyo: *looks at Fanny chan sternly* You forgotten something.

Fanny chan: *thinks hard* Oh Yeah! If you're a Singaporean, say it in ur review! ARIGATOU!!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Will the prophecy be fulfilled…or not? This fic was originally named "My safest place" I found my storyline would not fit the title. The whole story has also been ammended a little so as to make it not so cheesy. Heehee…  
  
********************

****

Prophecy…  
By Fanny chan

A strange event…

"TOMOYO!!" Sakura yelled. Tomoyo came running down the stairs. "Yes Sakura?"she asked calmly. "We're having a party next week. Is it okay with you?" Tomoyo nodded. "I'll just stay in my room k?" Sakura immediately objected. "I'm sure my friends and collegues would love to see my little cute friend!" 

Tomoyo blushed. "Thanks for your offer Sakura, but I'll think I'll check up more on Evic and the Unknown k?"

****

The day of the party:

Tomoyo entered her room and started to look through the pages of the sacred book. When she finally finished without any more information then she already had, she glanced at the clock.

"10 p.m. already?! Sakura's party must be finished by now," Tomoyo mused as she walked down the stairs. Sakura was chatting with the last few guests as Tomoyo walked towards Sakura, not noticing the two pairs of eyes watching her every move.

Before Tomoyo reached Sakura, she was thrown back against the wall of the foyer of the mansion. Tomoyo was taken aback and struggled against the invisible force with a hand above her head. Suddenly, she felt someone lifting up the hem of her pyjamas and unbuttoning the buttons at the top. Tomoyo was frantic. "Who was this person touching me?!" her mind screamed but no words came out. Sakura suddenly came in and gasped. Just at that moment, Tomoyo was released and she fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Are you okay Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, concerned. She had already sent off her last guest. Tomoyo cried as new tears spouted out.

"So…someone t…to…touched me!!" Sakura was nodded understandingly. Just then, Syaoran came home. "Sakura honey? How was the par…Tomoyo! What happened to you?" Taking in Tomoyo's dishevelled hair and red eyes. "Someone or rather, something molested her. I couldn't see that person though," Sakura whispered, stroking Tomoyo's hair gently. Suddenly Tomoyo was sucked into a invisible portal in midst of her tumoil.

She saw a dark haired man.bending over a woman. Then she returned back.

"Woah! Tomoyo! You like totally zone-out," Sakura joked weakly. Tomoyo calmed down a little. "I…I think I have a new power of teleportation to the past or future without my mirror or books." Syaoran and Sakura gasped loudly. "Congrats Tomoyo!" they congratulated, forgeting about the recent incident. After the comotion died down, Tomoyo continued.

"I think this incident happened in my past. Maybe I should go back and check." Sakura pouted. "Why can't you transport all of us?" Tomoyo merely shrugged. "I don't know if my powers are strong enough yet." "You could always try. After all, you _have_ a new power," Syaoran encouraged. Tomoyo smiled gratefully at the couple and mouthed thank you before going up the stairs to get ready for the trip.

The next day, Tomoyo stood in front of her mirror and stared at her reflection. She had gotten over what had happened the day before but now, she was worried about what she would find. Just at that moment, Sakura and Syaoran came in hand in hand. "We're ready Tomoyo!" Tomoyo nodded slowly as she raised her hands in front of the mirror.

"O Card of Time,

Bring us to the past,

To see the secrets which we had kept there,

Long ago,

Before our time."

As they were sucked into the portal, Tomoyo faintly heard the Time Card whispering softly.

"A word of caution to this journey.

Although you may be invisible to others,

You may still do things.

Never disrupt what has past,

Or it may affect the present and future."

Tomoyo wearily opened her eyes as she surveyed her surroundings. It seemed she was somewhere in the mansion! She glanced around, hoping to find Sakura or Syaoran but to no avail. She slowly got up form her position on the floor. Just then there was a knock on the door. Only to see another of herself, dressed in a fancy yet sexy outfit walking casually to opened it. Guests were at the doorway. "They must be having a party!" Tomoyo thought silently.

Hours past and had longed gone when suddenly, she felt a strange tugging. She followed as she was tugged until she saw her past self, whom she found out was named Madison, being touched by a dark-haired man. The man's hands slowly unbuttoned the dress while his legs slid themselves underneath Madison's short skirt. Madison meanwhile was moaning softly. "Eli…" Eli smiled and kissed Madison. After a while, they separated.

Suddenly, there was a tap on Tomoyo's shoulder. She spun round Sakura and Syaoran was there. "I think I found out what happened," Syaoran mouthed. "We can go back now." Sakura added. Tomoyo nodded grimly.

"O Card of Time,

Hear my call.

Transport us all,

To where we originally belong."

Tomoyo waited, hoping that she can transport without any other magical equipment, and she suceeded. The trio dropped back to Tomoyo's bedroom.

*******************

So how was it? Hope it is okay… Review plz!!!

Anouncer: Why did this particular incident happen? Who's this Eli? Has Evic (the demon) got anything to do with this? Stay tune to find out!


	6. Evic is known

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: Sorry for the long break people!!

Tomoyo: Today, a few secrets will be revealed!!

Fanny chan: And sorry it's so short!!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Will the prophecy be fulfilled…or not? This fic was originally named "My safest place" I found my storyline would not fit the title. The whole story has also been ammended a little so as to make it not so cheesy. Heehee…  
  
********************

****

Prophecy…  
By Fanny chan

Evic is known

"What happened Syaoran?"Tomoyo asked anxiously. "Well, this is just a theory. Madison Taylor, which was you in your previous life, is in love with Eli Moon, who I think is Evic, and vice versa." Looking at Tomoyo's incredulous look, Syaoran immediately added. "It's just a theory.!"

"And he is very correct," a disembodied voice said snidely. A handsome man appeared before them. With slick blue hair which glimmered in the moonlight and dark blue eyes which shone with evil, anyone would cower in fear just the sight of him. "Evic at your service," Evic bowed gentlemanly, words oozing with charm.

Tomoyo stared at the man in surprise and shock. This particular person was familiar yet unfamilar. With a robe made of thick blue velvet and penetrating, evil eyes, Evic stared at them. I finally got to meet the choosen ones. Remember Evic Hiragizawa Tomoyo? He was my creation to fool you. However he commited such a grievious mistake of wanting to kill one of the choosen ones that I had elimate him. However your mind was too complex, too complicating to simply erase Evic Hiragizawa," Evic turned towards Tomoyo.

"I decided to answer a little of your questions for today. Hope you are glad with my extra information." Evic started shimmering. "A hint of clue I'd give you. I may be closer than any of you expect." With that he disappeared completely.

The choosen ones blinked again and again. Suddenly the information sank in. "THAT WAS EVIC??!!!" Sakura fainted but Syaoran caught her just before she touched the ground.

"We'll recover in our room. Have a good rest Tomoyo." Syaoran muttered before entering his room with Sakura.

Tomoyo merely stood there. "If Evic was Eli and I were Madison, that makes us… Masaka! It can't be!" Tomoyo mused entering her room with a heavy mind.

The next day at the university, Tomoyo sat next to Eriol as usual. "How are you Tomoyo?" Eriol smiled, however, Tomoyo merely stared ahead of her. "I really wonder who he is," she wondered curiously, as Eriol's eyes unknowingly open, revealing the blue depth beneath.

*******************

Evic looks a little like clow reed k? Review and sorry it's so short.


	7. Confused feelings

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: Whoa! Sure had a LOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG break!

Tomoyo: *sighs* I had been nagging at her to continue for the longest time. *sighs*

Fanny chan: *Stares from corner of my eyes* That's because you want to end up with Eriol faster.

Tomoyo: *blushes and adverts eyes* Uhh……

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Will the prophecy be fulfilled…or not? This fic was originally named "My safest place" I found my storyline would not fit the title. The whole story has also been ammended a little so as to make it not so cheesy. Heehee…  
  
********************

****

Prophecy…  
By Fanny chan

Confused feelings

Tomoyo stared at the lane in front of her as Eriol followed closely behind. A year had past since that encounter with Evic and she and Eriol had become close friends. Eriol ran to Tomoyo's side. "What are you daydreaming about Tomoyo?" Tomoyo's head snapped up and she blinked. "Nothing Eriol. I'm just recalling past events." The Victorian Mansion soon came into view and the pair said their goodbyes before Tomoyo turned and entered the house.

***Tomoyo's POV***

I pushed open the ancient door and walked upstairs deep in my thoughts. I had been thinking about the past events like the demons we defeated after Evic's visit. Evic. A name which stabs my heart yet warms it. Wait a minute, why do I ALWAYS think about him! Get out of my head Evic! I wonder when will Evic next attack…wait! I'm thinking about him again!

I sighed for like the thousandth time that day. I sat soundly on my bed and my mind wandered again, this time to Eriol Hiragizawa. Cool, calm and relaxed. He seemed like he doesn't have a care for the world. Eyes always closed and never revealing the secrets kept within, all I can describe him is mysterious. It is however little wonder that I'm his best friend as he is mine. I've way too many secrets as well.

***Normal POV***

"Tomoyo! Dinner's ready!" Sakura yelled from downstairs. Tomoyo strolled down and took her seat. The dinner went like usual with the longing eye contact Sakura and Syaoran was passing to each other.

Tomoyo sighed and shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. "Those two will always remain like this. Why can't they just get married?" After eating finished, Tomoyo excused herself and went back to her room.

***

Evic tossed and turned in bed that night.

***Evic's POV***

***Dream state***

The unknown, my hated enemy stood in front of me, grinning mercilessly. I had a bad feeling in deep in my gut. He raised his glowing red hand. I tried to escape but I found I was injured real badly. Suddenly a figure jumped in front of me. My eyes darted around. This place and this person looked familiar. It looked like…it looked like…

***End of dream state***

***Normal POV***

Evic sat up in his comfortable bed; beads of sweat trickling down his face. He racked his brain to remember his dream but to no avail. He went to his desk where he got ready to sent new demons after the choosen ones. However, before he could start planning, a wave of exhaustion overtook him as he laid his head on his desk. The last thing on his thoughts was, "I wonder how Tomoyo is doing now?"

As he drifted on to unconciousness, a dull light came from a corner of the room where an ancient chest stood.

*******************

This is a short chapter, I know. Next one I would try to be longer. Tomoyo won't help me coz' she said she'd feel embarassed. Anyway! Enjoy and review!!!


	8. A bodiless smirk…

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: THANKS THE GREAT ONE FOR YOUR PLENTY REVIEWS!!!! UR STORIES ARE GREAT!!!

Tomoyo: Yeah, thanks The Great One and SAKURA lOVER and other reviewers.

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Will the prophecy be fulfilled…or not? This fic was originally named "My safest place" I found my storyline would not fit the title. The whole story has also been ammended a little so as to make it not so cheesy. Heehee…  
  
********************

****

Prophecy…  
By Fanny chan

A bodiless smirk…

The next day after class, Tomoyo and Eriol emerged from the huge lecture doors. "Why is the U. so hard?" Tomoyo wailed. Eriol smiled. "Want to hang out for a while Darling?"Tomoyo giggled. "Thanks for the nickname dear. Let's go for a stroll in the neighbourhood, k?" He nodded and smiled.

As they walked, Tomoyo smiled to herself out of no reason at all when she felt a hand wrapped itself around her shoulders. "Are you okay darling? Are you going insane smiling at yourself like that?" Tomoyo giggled and turn to Eriol. "Good boy," she giggled, patting his head. "I'm okay. Perhaps you should be the one insane, walking with your eyes closed like that…" Tomoyo blinked as she realized what just happened.

In front of her, in the place of Eriol was Evic. Everyone and everything else surrounding them was frozen in their tracks. You could have heard a pin drop. Too bad the pin is frozen as well.

"What did you do to Eriol," she growled argrily. Evic smirked. "Nothing. However, breath a word to your friends and Eriol's…" he made a slicing motion on his throat. With that, he gave her a weird smile before disappearing.

Tomoyo stared at the spot he was standing on as time resumed itself once more. Then she turned and dragged her feet back to her house. Suddenly her soul was once again dragged into an invisible portal.

****

Tomoyo's POV

I found myself standing at the end of a long corridor, the only light in this dark passageway was a small door of light right in front of me.

I ran towards it, out of curosity or rather out of impulse. I was blinded for a few seconds before my vision cleared. I saw Evic and another strange man. I saw the man lifting his hands and a small orb of fire appeared. Suddenly, I felt my feet moving on its own will. As I ran forward, I saw Evic flickering to and fro quickly from what might be his human form. However, I soon found myself wedged between the two guys, with a shining orange ball heading straight for me.

****

Normal POV

Tomoyo blinked when she found herself lying on the cement floor and a car heading straight for her. It took a second for her brain to process everything. She was lying in the middle of the road with a car heading straight towards her. Tomoyo curled up into a ball based on pure instinct.

She could hear the loud engine roar of the car as it passed over her, running over the place her head had been at as well as the heat from the vibrating motor.

Tomoyo immediately stood up and ran to the pavement. On reaching the roadside, she stared at the spot where she had been at and for a second, she saw a bodiless smirk. She blinked once, and then it was gone.

"I clearly remember not being on the road when I had my premonition so why was I there after that? I must have walked but my soul left my body, how could I move?" Tomoyo muttered thoughtfully on her way home. " And where's Eriol and Evic?" She sighed. "Too many questions, too little answers. I better consult Sakura and Syaoran if they are not too love-sick," she sighed wearily.

Syaoran and Syaoran nodded thoughtfully as Tomoyo explained her theories to them. "Let's see," Syaoran muttered. "You're saying that Evic has taken hold of Eriol to use him as bait aginst us." Tomoyo nodded.

Sakura smiled weakly at Tomoyo. "I'm glad you didn't get hit by the car. Care to tell us about your premonition?" Tomoyo nodded but as she opened her mouth, no sound came out. "I…I can't remember…"

All of a sudden, a loud thud came from outside the huge wooden door of the mansion.

*******************

CLIFFHANGER! *gives evil smirk and victory sign* Stay tune for the next chapter! Thanks again The Great One and SAKURA LOVER for ur great reviews!!!


	9. Encounter with the unknown

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. The recovery spell was taken from the anime Slayers so it does not belong to me too!!  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: I'M VERY VERY UPSET WITH NO LOGICAL REASON. LEAVE ME NOW TOMOYO AND LET ME CONTINUE MY FIC IN SILENCE!

Tomoyo: Yes your highness. *leaves the room* she thinks she has lost her emotions and can't cry anymore.

Fanny chan: *from the room* IT'S TRUE!!! HELP ME!! IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE A SAD E+T OR S+S FIC, E-MAIL ME!! I BEG OF YOU!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Will the prophecy be fulfilled…or not? This fic was originally named "My safest place" I found my storyline would not fit the title. The whole story has also been ammended a little so as to make it not so cheesy. Heehee…  
  
********************

****

Prophecy…  
By Fanny chan

Encounter with the unknown

The trio hurried outside and found a gruesome sight. Eriol's body was lying there, bruised and battered. Cuts with blood flowing out of it covered his entire body. Suddenly Tomoyo gasped and started sobbing beside Eriol's body.

"I sorry Eriol! I forgot Evic's warning and he made you like this. He…he warned me not to tell anyone…but I forgot about it and he hurt you…O Eriol I'm so sorry!" Tomoyo sobbed countinuously on Eriol's arms. Suddenly, Eriol gave a small groan.

A flash of hope zipped through Tomoyo's eyes. "He's still alive! Sakura, Syaoran. Help me bring him in and maybe I can find a spell to cure him. As they brought him into the living room, Tomoyo dashed up the stairs to the sacred book. After using her powers and finding the page, Tomoyo tore in off and ran downstairs where Eriol was having a little difficulty breathing. His breath came in short gasp.

"Come on! Help me out here guys."

Sakura and Syaoran immediately went to Tomoyo's side and glance at the page. 

"Oh blessed humble hands of God,

Life and breath of Mother Earth,

Come before us and show us your great compassion

And deliver us.

Recovery!"

Little by little, bit by bit, the wounds and injuries on Eriol healed themselves and his breathing returned to normal. "Thank God!" Tomoyo breathed. "Why don't I bring him to the guest room Tomoyo?" Syaoran offered. She nodded and Syaoran picked Eriol up and went to the guest room with Sakura.

As Tomoyo sanked into the couch, she heard a soothing voice calling her ever so faintly and her body being lifted up ever so gently. That was the last thing she felt before drifting off into unconciousness.

****

Tomoyo's POV

I blinked open my eyes and squinted at my surrounding. I was agast to find myself in a bed chamber which is not my own. I found myself in thin nightgown which was translucent enough to show the outline of my body. I quickly wrapped myself with the huge quilt.

Just at that moment, I heard the door creaked open. A man entered the room, smirking. He stared at me with his cold purple eyes. His thick, dark blood-red hair which reached his waist was pulled back into a ponytail. I could only look into his eyes which sent a shiver down my spine. Or was I shivering because of the cold icy air surrounding me despite the quilt?

After getting use to the freezing cold, I started to study him more closely. He was quite handsome in a way. "Honey," a woman with jet-black hair and a beautiful face entered the room before hanging herself on the man like a coat hung onto a coat hanger. She glanced my way.

"I guess this is one of the three choosen ones eh honey?" Untangling herself from the man, she ambled closer to me. "I didn't know one of them was such a cutie." I felt heat rising to my cheek when her previous words finally sunk in. I backed away from the couple. "Who are you? How did you know who I am?" I stuttered.

The man smirk grew wider as he spoke for the first time. "The unknown at your service. And this is my loving wife, Natasa." My eyes grew wide and she gasped.

This can't be happening! Suddenly I stopped panicking as I stared at his smirk. It was so familiar. It was the smirk from…the smirk from…that bodiless smirk! He was the one who placed me in the middle of the road! I need to get out of here, STAT! I focused all my energy on one thing, that is getting out of here and home.

Suddenly, his hair started glowing to a very dark copperish colour, a colour similar to dried blood. His cold eyes were blazing wildly. Natasa, who had been sitting next to me all this while leaned in close and whispered. "This what happens to him when he is really mad. He found you trying to escape with your powers. You know, you should be more discreet about it." She giggled while the unknown pointed at me. He started speaking in he language which my mother taught to only me.

"You will die Tomoyo," was what he said when translated. I gasped as I heard that as I teleported away. It was just like my first premonition.

*******************

I'll be eternally grateful if you e-mail me if you have a very angsty angst fic. If anyone of you can make me cry at your stories, I'll haunt you with thank yous! E-mail add: fanny_chan_denise@yahoo.com.sg 


	10. Revealed to Tomoyo

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. The recovery spell was taken from the anime Slayers so it does not belong to me too!!  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: *Smiles* Hi eveyone! How have you been. Sorry for the break but I'm back!! Hee…hee… it is not that long, is it?

Tomoyo: *sighs* I still can't believe her twisted and fickled mind. She changed the title and summary+ the plot, well a little of the plot. *turns to audience* Can you?

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Will the prophecy be fulfilled…or not? This fic was originally named "My safest place" I found my storyline would not fit the title. The whole story has also been ammended a little so as to make it not so cheesy. Heehee…  
  
********************

****

Prophecy…  
By Fanny chan

Revealed to Tomoyo

Tomoyo appeared slowly, in the middle of the guest room of her mansion, right in front of Eriol. Fortunately, he was still unconcious. Tomoyo was wide-eyed, frozen to the spot.

Eriol suddenly stirred and blinked open his eyes, staring at Tomoyo. For the first time in his life, he stared, wide-eyed at Tomoyo. His eyes were completely opened allowing Tomoyo to see his beautiful dark blue orbs, gleaming with secrets.

****

Eriol's POV

I guess I subconciously opened my eyes but I didn't care. All I want to see is the raven hair lass in front of me. I can't belive I'd see her in such a light. Her eyes wide opened, her lips parted slightly as she stared straight at me in a daze. However…however…we cannot be. I'm…Evic. The one she fights and hates. I can't stand the pain… of her hating me…

****

Normal POV

Tomoyo snapped out of her reverie when she saw Eriol doubled over in pain. "Are you all right!?" Tomoyo asked concerned, all attention of the person on the comfy bed. Eriol glanced up at Tomoyo, his eyes opened, despite his pain, his emotional pain.

Tomoyo gasped and backed away. "Those eyes…those eyes. It can't be…IT CAN'T BE!!!" Her mind screamed.

Eriol stared at Tomoyo, sitting in one corner, clutching her hair, eyes wide and confused and scared. "Are you okay Tomoyo?" Eriol asked concerned. He reached out to touch her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Tomoyo shrieked softly. She glanced up at him. "Tell me the truth. Are you really what you seem you are." Eriol stared at her, "Of course" was at the tip of his tongue but surprisingly, he muttered "no".

"I'm Evic Tomoyo. The one you are after."Eriol muttered. Slowly he flickered, changing, and in his place stood Evic. However, he still wore the same sad expression Eriol was wearing. "I'm sorry Tomoyo. I did not mean to lie to you. Goodbye..." His once cold eyes was now soft and desperate but it was filled with something else which Tomoyo could not decipher. By then, Evic had already shimmered into nothingness.

The next day, Eriol did not turn up at school. The lectuerer told them he had transfer to another campus. Tomoyo looked at her hands as she walked home. She felt alone, lonely. She glanced to her empty side. It used to be filled with the smiling face of Eriol's. She felt her eyes tearing up as she continued her journey home.

Tomoyo stopped in front of her house, where Eriol had always dropped her at. "I have to see Eriol or Evic or whoever he is." Tomoyo decided determinely. "If he is still at his house that is." She added mentally. She turned away from her house and started walking towards his home. 

She arrived after a while, stopping in front of the door of a spacious apartment, she hesistated.

"What are you doing Tomoyo? Trying to get yourself killed?" her mind screamed. "I can't believe what had happened, happened." Tomoyo said as she slumped against the door. "First I met the unknown with his evil wife. He threathened to kill me. Then I found out my best friend is the all evil Evic." She sighed and pondered about Evic as she sat on the ground, leaning slightly on the door.

"I really wonder if Evic or Eriol is all that evil. He had the chance to get me everytime we walked home together which was almost every day. Why do I have to be a choosen one? Why do I have so much trouble?!" Suddenly an incident hit her. "If Evic was Eriol, then he would definitely not hurt himself. Morever he was injured very badly. Could it be…"

The door was suddenly yanked open and Tomoyo losing her balace, fell…

*******************

Gomen nasai for the cliffhanger. *glance fearfully at the pointy objects pointing at me* I will continue! I promise. Very soon too. Anyway, if you would like ur E+T or S+S fic to be posted up on my upcoming website, (Not the one in my profile but a new one) send me the html document or if you know how to make a website, give me the codes+ur fic. I'll help u ammend grammer mistakes if I spot any.


	11. His confession

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: Whenever I say Evic, I'll refer to that he is in his demon form and whenever I say Eriol, I refer that he is in his human form.

Tomoyo: The story is finishing soon too!*sobs*

Fanny chan: I'm sorry if there's grammar mistakes. I'll try to check for them but my English is not exactly top grade you know.

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Will the prophecy be fulfilled…or not? This fic was originally named "My safest place" I found my storyline would not fit the title. The whole story has also been ammended a little so as to make it not so cheesy. Heehee…  
  
********************

****

Prophecy…  
By Fanny chan

His confession

Tomoyo landed on her back and found herself staring into navy, deep blue eyes. They stayed in this position for quite some time until Tomoyo absorbed what she was seeing and immediately stood up and placed her back towards Eriol.

Clutching her heart, her breathing slowly became regular. She closed her eyes, picturing the pale, bare-chested Eriol who was only wearing dark cotton pants.

"I thought I heard something at the door but I wasn't expecting you. What are you doing here Tomoyo?" Eriol asked taking a step closer to her, surprise was evident in his tone. Tomoyo took a sharp intake of breath as she clutched her heart even more. Overwhelming emotions surging through her entire body. She closed her eyes again and imagined him smiling at her, his chuckle. Then she remembered the first she saw his eyes. His entrancing, dark navy eyes. It was filled with…with…an emotion she could not decipher. However, neither could she explain the emotion she was feeling now.

"I'm not sure why Eriol. Or would you prefer the name Evic?" she chuckled softly. "I really don't know why… I… I…" Tomoyo spun around and hugged a bewildered Eriol. "I miss you despite you being a demon! You are my best friend in no matter what form!" she sobbed, pearls of tears falling from

Hesitantly, Eriol's arms wrapped themselves around Tomoyo's shaking body. When she did not resist, Eriol became bolder and, placing his hand in the small of her back, lead her into his apartment, closing the door behind him. Tomoyo had followed willingly.

In the apartment, Eriol gently placed her on the sofa before settling opposite fom her. Tomoyo was sniffing a little, eyes blotchy and red.

"Sorry," Tomoyo sniffed embarrassly, indicating his rather wet chest. Eriol grabbed a towel from a nearby chair and wiped himself dry.

After doing so, they sat in uncomfortable silence as Eriol was studying Tomoyo quite throughly. Tomoyo soon became uncomfortable at the attention he was giving her and turned away quickly.

The seconds ticked by slowly and minutes followed by.

****

Tomoyo's POV

I think I found my fingernails rather interesting as I studied them carefully. Suddenly I felt breath, _his_ breath, breathing down my neck as he whispered to me.

"I think I fallen for you," he whispered before turning a rather wide-eyed me to him. Could demons really love? I stared into his enticing eyes. I saw no evil in them but sincerity and… love. I studied that emotion through his eyes. It was the same as the one I could not decipher! So I see… it was love…

"I… I…" I stuttered, not knowing what to say exactly.

Suddenly, Eriol yelled out and ducked my head as well as his. A flaming orb whizzed past our heads and destroyed a chest nearby. [A/N: The one where the dull light came from (Chapter reference: Chapter 7, last portion)]

I looked for the source of the fireball. It was the unknown and his wife, Natasa.

*******************

Heehee. Eriol confessed his feelings but does Tomoyo feel the same? What is going to happen to the choosen ones? Where are Sakura and Syaoran? Why is the unknown attacking Evic/Eriol? Who attacked Evic/Eriol the last time? Questions answered in furthur chapters. If you have any questions other then these, feel free to post the questions along with ur e-mail k? I'll answer them ASAP!


	12. Her premonitions comes true

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: U know, in my church, there was this boy who told a girl he likes her. Adorable isn't it? That girl is my friend and she told me what happened coz' I didn't see it for myself. His just like Eriol. So sweet.

Tomoyo: *keep it down* This story is getting onto the exciting part!

Fanny chan: Ahem. I'm the one typing so unless you don't want me to continue, please GET OUT OF THE COMPUTER SEAT!!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Will the prophecy be fulfilled…or not? This fic was originally named "My safest place" I found my storyline would not fit the title. The whole story has also been ammended a little so as to make it not so cheesy. Heehee…  
  
********************

****

Prophecy…  
By Fanny chan

Her premonitions comes true

"So I see my little demon betrays me despite my warning," The unknown smirked. Tomoyo suddenly gasped. The unknown had given Eriol the severe injuries. He turned to Tomoyo.

"As for you little girl, Natasa will deal with you," The unkown fired a blast at Eriol all of a sudden, giving him no time to react, and teleported away with him. Natasa smirked and advanced towards Tomoyo. Suddenly the door burst open and Sakura and Syaoran came in.

"We followed you Tomoyo and overheard you just when the unknown arrive. We'll take care of Natasa over here. Go and save Eriol," Syaoran commanded, concentrating hard on exploding Natasa who would not stay in one place and Sakura helped Syaoran.

Tomoyo nodded and teleported towards the unkown's lair, unsure of whether she would arrive in the right place. "They still did not know Eriol is Evic," Tomoyo thought silently.

She teleported in some corridor and saw a blinding light in front of her. It was coming from the doorway. Tomoyo gasped. It was the same as her premonition. She did not stop to think however, and ran straight for the door, spotting Evic flickering to and fro into Eriol as well as the unknown with the large red ball of flame in his hands. Tomoyo ran and placed herself between both the demons, shutting her eyes shut. She had anticipated this, her death.

She could feel the heat of the fireball as it grew and grew as well as Eriol/Evic's raspy voice pleading with her to get out of the way. 

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and the unknown turned, the fireball dispelled.

"IT CAN'T BE!" he yelled, making a surprised Tomoyo and a seriously injured Evic to turn towards the source of light.

*******************

Sorry for the rushed chapter and cliffhanger. There will be a few chapters left so plz continue reading and reviewing!


	13. A reborned universe

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: It's finishing… *breaks into sobs*

Tomoyo: *comforts Fanny* Yes she can cry again. *sighs and suddenly turns to chibi mode* R &R!!!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Will the prophecy be fulfilled…or not? This fic was originally named "My safest place" I found my storyline would not fit the title. The whole story has also been ammended a little so as to make it not so cheesy. Heehee…  
  
********************

****

Prophecy…  
By Fanny chan

A reborned universe

Tomoyo, Eriol/Evic and the unknown stared at the light, each with different expression- Tomoyo in surprise, Eriol/Evic in bewilderment and the unknown in anger.

The small light slowly and gracefully formed a shape. While it was transforming, the unknown was staring hard at the light.

"I thought I had destroyed you! Why are you still here?"

A soft, gentle voice emitted from the light. "Even though you destroyed the book containing the prophecy, you can never destroy me, the keeper of all prophecies, Prophecia!" The light formed the delicate outline of a beautiful girl with her hair cascading down her back.

"Why you Prophecia…What?!" The unknown banged loudly on what looks like to be a barrier.

Prophecia than turned towards Tomoyo and Eriol, who finally stopped in his human form. She pointed at the two of them and a paper appeared. "Go on and read it. I can't hold him much longer."

"Finally the angel of love and guardian of hope are reunited,

And their powers, awakened.

Use them this moment,

And only on this period of time.

Believe in each other,

Believe in yourself,

Believe in the other two choosen ones,

And you'll succeed…

Daidouji Tomoyo…

Hiragizawa Eriol…"

A bright light suddenly surrounded the young couple and they started to lose conciousness.

A piece of torned paper from the phophecy, which had been torned off before either Tomoyo or Eriol could read it fell to the ground. As we zoom in, words were seen.

"Also knowned as the couple of everlasting love." And the phophecy ended with a flourish.

****

The unknown's POV

I felt blood trailing down my arm because of the strength I used to break down the barrier to no avail. I watched the process, knowing what was about to happen. Evic into Eriol Hiragizawa who was a very strong magician as well as the guardian of hope and Daidouji Tomoyo into a very strong witch as well as the angel of love. I knew my defeat was around the corner as I continued hammering on the barrier. Suddenly, I felt my dark heart weakening and a certain light started seeping through.

Wait a minute… A LIGHT!!??

****

End of the unknown's POV

Tomoyo and Eriol was chanting in the language which Tomoyo's mother had taught Tomoyo. Translucent wings sprouted from their back, so translucent that it could barely be seen.

The unkown scremed suddenly and Natasa appeared beside him. A bright light enveloped the both of them and their black and dark hearts were pure. 

"My job is done," Phophecia muttered as she disappeared into the blinding light.

A transparent white light were casted over the whole universe, everyone hearts were clean and white, all darkness gone, human, gods and demons alike were cleansed.

The universe was reborned…

*******************

Well, finishing soon. This is very very confusing. Well, need help with explanations? Just drop me an e-mail or say it in ur reviews k? Please, no flames but critical critisms allowed.

****

Note: The two pieces of prophecies are in one piece but it happened to be torned at the bottom so the bottom one is the continuation of the top.


	14. Aftermath

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: Now, my story is complete *looks as solemn as possible*

Tomoyo: *comforts Fanny again* I know you're sad, let it out!

Fanny chan: *sobs hysterically* Review my last, final chapter for Prophecy… please. Onegai! Arigatou gozaimasu! 

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Will the prophecy be fulfilled…or not? This fic was originally named "My safest place" I found my storyline would not fit the title. The whole story has also been ammended a little so as to make it not so cheesy. Heehee…  
  
********************

****

Prophecy…  
By Fanny chan

Aftermath

It is now two years since the universe was reborned. Every single creauture and oragism was cleansed of all the darkness it soul may harbor. Their memories were wiped out as well. The only lucky ones which escaped this memory wash was Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, the unknown or just plain 'unknown', Natasa and finally Phophecia. Their souls were however cleansed and pure and they remembered every single minute details of their previous lives and were very fortunate for this gift.

Sakura snuggled into Syaoran's embrace on the couch. "I'm glad we are having a double marriage!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Tomoyo smiled as she leaned back against Eriol's firm chest.

***Flashback***

"Eriol! Wake up!" Tomoyo yelled frantically. However, she received no response. Her eyes slowly watered as she stared at his body. "With regards to your question earlier… I made up my mind about it and I'm going to answer your final question. I love you too Eriol…"

"With the bottom of your heart?" A raspy voice spoke out and Tomoyo shrieked with joy. Throwing her arms around Eriol gently yet firmly, she breathed into his ear. "Yes honey, from the very bottom of my bottomless heart."

***End of Flashback***

Tomoyo giggled at the memory.

A few weeks later, two handsome, good-looking gentlemen stood in front of a priest at a chaptel. At that moment, two lovely, beautiful brides appeared at the doorway of the church. They glided gracefully towards their future husband and the wedding bells rang throughout the city, indicating the new bond between two, or rather two pairs of loving individuals as pure white doves decorated the sky.

As we glanced closer at the bell towers located high above the church, two translucent, nearly transparent figures otherwise known as spirits could be faintly made out.

"Don't you think the two couples are so cute?" the first figure, Natasa, asked gleefully.

"For the first time in my life, I'm starting to think positive towards the choosen ones and my ex-rival. They really make me discover the true meaning of life and love." The second figure, Unknown muttered thoughfully.

"So you know the true meaning of love huh?" Natasa whispered seductively into his ear and they locked into a passionate kiss.

The thrid lovely yet lonely figure gazed quietly at the couple beside her. "I guess everyone has a happy ending except me. I guess I only can do my job, delivering prophecies and I lack everything else." Prophecia muttered sadly.

Then, she slowly turned her gaze from the couple to Unknown and watched him forlornly. With that, she muttered an almost inaudible sentence. " Unknown…my first love…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***End***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*******************

This is finally finished. Hope you enjoyed the story and managed to follow it till here! Well, if you want a prequeal on how Prophecia and the unknown first met, tell me in reviews k? Gomen nasai for taking your time to read this and follow this confusing plot and arigatou gozaimasu as well. Onegai… **Read my other fic- 'The Lure of the Moon' k? It is an S+S/E+T fic!** Arigatou! Ja ne!

****

P/s: Oh yeah! Here's a sweet O to every good reviewer out there! Remember to read my fic 'the lure of the moon!" I repeat once again! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!! *looks at readers who are walking away from me and takes out a hankerchief* JA! *waves handkerchief*


End file.
